EC001
The New Yo-kai Watch! is the first episode of Yo-Kai Watch: Exodus Chapter. Plot Luke and his best friend, Evan are out in the forest catching bugs. Luke swings his net and catches his 500th bug in a row. "Nice, a stag, easy as pie." Luke said confidently. "Easy for you to say," Evan said. "Could ya help me out, pal?" "Dude, it's easy. You toss some corn syrup at the bug, then you swing your net, then you have a bug." Luke said as he illustrated each step and caught another bug. "Yeah, but it's too dang hard." Evan whined. "Seriously, dude?" Luke replied, rolling his eyes at him. "Here, have the last corn syrup." "Thanks, man." Evan brightened. He swung his net and caught his 4th bug. "Yeah! I did it!" "You have done well, see if you can finish what you started.." A voice called out. Luke said: "OH NO, IT'S IT!!!!" and Evan said: "AHHH! NO FRICKING WAY!!!! A WIZARD!" They continued for a half hour until they finally saw a Crank-a-kai. "What the heck is that thing?" Evan wondered aloud. "Hm, I have about... $5,000 in tips, should I feed it?" Luke asked casually. Evan just gaped and nodded. Luke walked, calmly, over to the Crank-a-Kai and put $1,000 in it. Then he turned the crank and out popped a ball. "Hmmmm, what is this thing?" Luke said, trying to open, then, it suddenly burst open and out popped a mysterious creature. "What are you?" Luke asked, confused at what he was seeing. "I am Jiby Starsolt, I'm a Yo-kai. Thank you for freeing me, uhhh, what's your name?" Jiby asked. "I'm Luke Washington, and this is my best friend, Evan Emperium." Luke replied. Evan waved, awestricken. "Okay, thank you for freeing me Luke Washington, I've been trapped for uhhh, what year is it?" "It's 2034." Luke said. "Thank you, 1,334 years." Jiby said. "Here take this, it's my medal, it's proof of friendship, you can use it to summon me in battle." Jiby handed Luke his medal. "Thank you, Jiby, was it? How am I supposed to summon you, though?" Luke asked him. "Yes, it's Jiby Starsolt, but Jiby will do. Come with me and we can get you a Yo-kai watch." "Okay, lead the way, Jiby." Luke said. Jiby lead the pair to a grassy area. "Jiby, there's nothing here." Evan pointed out. "Dummy, you gotta believe it's here." Jiby scolded. "Why, though?" Evan asked. Luke had already done it and found the shop. Luke went on in. "C'mon, Evan! We don't want to be late or our parents will find us!" Luke shouted. That did it. Evan believed and heard a poof and the shop was there. Evan stepped inside. The walls were decorated with trinkets of all sorts. Jiby lead them all to the back, where the found the owner. "What can I do for ya?" The owner asked in a scraggly voice. "These dumb nuts need Yo-kai watches." Jiby asked. He leaned over to Luke and Evan. "I don't mean that, he just speaks his own trash language." Jiby explained. "Yeah....." The owner nodded. He pointed to Evan. "You don't have a Yo-kai!" He exclaimed. "Huh? Wha? Me?? Oh, yeah. Ummm, sure?" Evan burst out suddenly. "Here, takes this." The owner handed Evan a gold coin. "Umm, thanks!" Evan thanked him and ran out to the Crank-a-kai and inserted the coin. Crank! Crank! Crrrrrank! Out popped a back capsule. Evan struggled a bit with opening it, but got it open after a half hour. "Hello! I'm Evanyan! Thank you for freeing me from that dreaded prison. Here, take my medal. Oh, what's your name?" Evanyan greeted and asked. "I'm Evan, no 'nyan', Emperium." Evan said, tell about you and what powers you have. "Okay, all Yo-kai have ranks. It goes E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS, Q, W, Z, ZZ, and ZZZ. I'm Z-rank. There are lots more ranks, but those cover them pretty good. There are lots of tribes and types and abilities and all that crap. Now, I'm hungry, ya got any Super Chicken Sandwiches?" Evanyan explained and asked. Evan was easily able to take all this in. "Dose are expensive, ya sure I got all dat money?" Evan asked. "I got enough to cover ya, man." Evanyan said. So, they went over to the nearest Nom Burger and ordered 3 Super Chicken Sandwiches. While eating, Evan's friend, Lily, walked and saw him. "Hey, Lily." Lily, obviously, liked Evan, but she wasn't going to show it. "Hey, Evan!" She got a salad to go and left. "What's her deal?" Evan asked. "I've known her for 2 seconds and I've already figured it out." Evanyan said. " she likes you." "Oh, well, Like likes her. Wait, LUKE!! I forgot all about him! C'mon we gotta get to him!" Evan exclaimed and the duo ran out the door. A few hours of running later "Evan, where the frick have you been!?! I've been worried sick, man!" Luke scolded. "Sorry, bro, for carried with-" Like was interrupted by Jiby Starsolt. "Ahhhh!! Get that ''Evanyan ''away from me!!!" Jiby screamed and ran behind Luke. "Ah, yes, Jiby.. " Evanyan grinned. "What's up, pal?" Like quickly handed Evan the DXK model Yo-kai he had received and out his own on, then stroked Jiby. "That monster, he... Destroyed the Earth before, he'll do it again!!" Jiby screamed. Ending theme plays. Characters *Luke Washington (Debut) *Evan Emperium (Debut) *Jiby Starsolt (Debut) *The store owner (Debut) *Evanyan (Debut) *Lilly Lovestar (Debut) Trivia Gallery References Category:Exodus Yo-kai Episode Category:Yo-kai Watch: Exodus Chapter